borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Itemcard fail?
I was playing a private game earlier with 2 of my friends, in DLC3 (PT1) and I found this dropped from Kyros. I've played Borderlands for quite a lot (I have a Level 61 Hunter 100% and I'm currently playing with a Level 43 Siren) and I've never seen anything like this... No, no mods were being used. I don't mod, my 2 friends don't know how to and I've played through with them right from the beginning. Anyone care to shed some light on this? 02:22, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Ya I had this same exact thing i thought it was just special, but I think its 4X multiplier cuz evrytime i shot it exploded, pretty cool I have had this happen as well. It's just one of those things that happens. There was an explanation on it somewhere... It's just that unique gun. It's intended to not show the element multiplier. its exlpained in the weapons section that its a glitch that happens sometimes when the multiplier is over x2 on this gun.Veggienater 03:34, July 29, 2010 (UTC) It's really just there to show that gun has a special effect, in this case being a Transfusion effect. Every time you shoot something with this gun, the bullet acts as a Transfusion grenade. It's actually pretty useful in the Underdome, or just for those pesky enemies who bust your shield down too quickly. Moloko Symboro 15:45, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I know what the gun does, I was just curious as to the missing multiplier; more specifically, what in the game dynamics causes a missing number. 16:03, July 29, 2010 (UTC) This happened to me too. I really kind of hope it happens again so i can put it in the bank. IbanezRokr 16:07, July 29, 2010 (UTC) @ Bukkithead -For a better explaination go to weapons-sniper rifles- click on kryos power and it will explain.. sorry dont know how to link..Veggienater 20:03, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I know how to look up a weapon... What I'm asking is if anyone with an extensive knowledge of the Borderlands weapon system can explain why no multiplier would be given. 21:07, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, is there a talk page for Kyros Power or something? It's a curious effect.. I looked on the Kyros Power wiki page, but no link.. I find it strangely compelling... WhackyGordon 21:18, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Found it! WhackyGordon 21:47, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I read that, but again it doesn't tell me anything. 22:27, July 29, 2010 (UTC) To answer your question bukkithead, they just didnt have enough time. they needed to have it done so they could encorperate it into the game of the year addition. It is just one of the few glitches like how you can glitch through the armory floor, loyalty mods disappear from your inventory when you exit the game, the draco appears as a glorius massacare with X4 fire, and a few others. I am sure they will have the glitchs fixed in the game of the year edition and have a patch for them once the game of the year edition is out. There is just one thing to do, farm the armory like hell before they patch it. Erm... right. Seems nobody is getting what I'm asking... For clarification this question need only be answered by someone who knows pretty much everything about the game. Telling me stuff I should already know really isn't helpful... The point is, these guns can spawn anything from X1 to X3 with a multiplier shown, I want to know if there is something in the weapon code that causes some of them to not have a multiplier. 01:51, July 30, 2010 (UTC) No that is what i was saying, there is nothing wrong with the coding, it is only a visual glitch. For example the Draco. The game shows it as glorius massacare, but it still is a draco. Even if it shows no multiplyer, it will still have it. Well no, a gun being a Draco or not is governed by an accessory, and a machine gun can be a Glorious Massacre and not be a Draco. The glitch is that the naming system isn't quite right in that the name is not given the right priority. I reckon that something similar is happening here, and if anyone who has experience with item codes has done or can do some testing to see the effects, then I would be interested to know what the specifics are. Similar things can happen with Elemental Prefixes, like a Lightning Nemesis (which should be a Tier 3) actually can become X4 in the game. It's obviously a glitch on Gearbox's part, but just telling me it's a glitch really doesn't help anything. 03:48, July 30, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if this is helpful or not, but Names such as Lightning and Fulgrating have different tech level requirements than the level itself. i.e. I have a Lightning Savior with x4 Shock. Nagamarky could probably explain this better as he is the master of explaining all the tech level stuff. Yeah, I was kinda hoping he'd swoop in and clear everything up :P 04:00, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Uberob is right, prefixes like Lightning and Fulgurating require minimum Tech Levels. Certain parts add to the weapon's Tech Level. 'Fulgurating' requires a Tech Level of 16+, else it gets 'Lightning' which requires 12+, else it gets 'Static' at 6+, else 'Shock'. I believe x3 or x4 is determined by the size of the Tech Pool which is a multiple of the Tech Level. A Shock elemental SMG with a TL of 15 will have a Tech Pool of 60 and will be a 'Lightning' x4. But, with a TL of 12, the Tech Pool will be 48 and will be a 'Lightning' x3. -- MeMadeIt 04:35, July 30, 2010 (UTC)